darwins_demonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Equipment
Shields Planetary Defense Shields * These shields can take several hits before pieces of the shield become inactive * You can upgrade these shields' durability to sustain more hits * Planetary Defense Shields can be placed in multiple formations including: ** The basic three evenly spaced shields ** Three wider spaced shields ** A central triangle formation of three shields ** Two larger Planetary Shields on either side of the field Energy Shields Basic Energy Shield * Blocks all types of bullets * Recharges over time or pay to recharge them in the upgrade screen * Don't hit the center shield core, or the whole shield will break Tuned Energy Shields * Each version is tuned to a different bullet type * Because they only block one shot type, they do not need to recharge Orbital Turrets Orbital Hammer * This turret shoots torpedoes at targets that move to the same level as the turret * Torpedoes auto-load and fire until the turret is empty * Torpedoes recharge slowly ** This rate can be increased in the upgrade screen Orbital Spear * This turret shoots multiple lasers from its three spears straight up * These lasers auto-fire until the turret is empty * The lasers will recharge slowly over time ** This rate can be increased in the upgrade screen Orbital Sword * This turret shoots lasers in all directions * These lasers auto-fire until the turret is empty * The lasers will recharge slowly over time ** This rate can be increased in the upgrade screen Secondaries Homing Technology Homing Rocket * Fires a single large rocket that chooses a target at random * When it hits a creature, it causes a large AOE explosion * You start with three homing rockets per generation ** This number can be increased in the upgrade screen Homing Missiles * Fires several small missiles that target at random * It does not have AOE on impact * You start with one burst of five missilesper generation ** The number of missiles in the burst can be increased on the upgrade screen Drunken Missiles * Fires several missiles that have random trajectories * Each missile has a small AOE explosion * You start with three bursts of five missiles each per generation ** The number of bursts can be increased in the upgrade screen Explosives Torpedo * Fires one torpedo straight up causing a large AOE explosion on impact * You start with three torpedoes per generation ** Torpedo capacity can be increased in the upgrade screen Mine * Fires one slow moving mine that causes a large AOE explosion on impact * Mines move in random directions after being shot * You start with three mines per generation ** Mine capacity can be increased in the upgrade screen Energy Based Weaponry Bullet Pulse * Shoots a wave that removes all bullets from the screen * You start with one pulse per generation ** The number of pulses can be upgraded Single Plasma Beam * A large plasma blast that shoots straight up from the ship * You only get one beam charge ** The blast width can be increased in the upgrade screen Double Plasma Beam * Two large plasma blasts that shoot horizontally from the ship * You only get one beam charge ** The blast width can be increased in the upgrade screen Personal Omni Shield * Activating this shield protects the ship from being hit by any projectiles for a short time * You start with three shield charges ** You can upgrade the duration of the shield in the upgrade screen